Kat Neely
| aliases = Professor Neely | series = Being Human | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Boston, Massachusetts | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth" | final appearance = | actor = Deanna Russo }} Katherine "Kat" Neely is a fictional college professor and a supporting character on the North American supernatural drama series Being Human, which is a re-imagining of the 2008 UK series of the same name. Played by actress Deanna Russo, she was introduced in the fifth episode of season three entitled, "Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth". Biography Kat Neely was an American History professor at a college in Boston, Massachusetts during the early 2010s. She once dated an older professor named Jeff Westin, but their relationship ended poorly. Kat began subletting an apartment owned by hospital nurse Nora Sargeant during the time that Nora had been living with her boyfriend, Josh Levison, at 3638 Mayford. One day, Kat came over to the brownstone to drop off a rent check when she met Aidan Waite. Aidan, in addition to being a vampire, was also haunted by the ghosts of two young women whose deaths he was responsible for. Attempting to distract himself from the underwear-clad spirits, Aidan's first words to Kat were, "I'm not on drugs". Great first impression. Being Human: Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth Despite this however, Kat took a liking to Aidan, but was unaware that he was a vampire. They met several more times over the course of several days and a budding chemistry developed between them. Aidan's connection to Kat caused a great deal of friction between Nora and he, as Nora had blamed him for the accidental death of a teenage werewolf named Erin Shepherd. She warned Aidan to stay away from Kat. Aidan and Nora mended fences however, and Nora decided to make it up to him by encouraging their relationship. Being Human: One Is Silver and the Other Pagan Kat was with Aidan on the day that a purebred werewolf named Liam McLean came gunning for him. She watched him walk off with Liam and suspected that Aidan was in trouble, so she telephoned Josh Levison. Kat's actions probably saved Aidan's life, as Josh was able to track Liam down and rescue his friend, but at great personal cost to himself. Being Human: Your Body Is a Condemned Wonderland Shortly thereafter, Aidan had contracted a fatal virus that had been spreading throughout the vampire community. He began growing weaker by the day and developed lesions upon his neck and face. Nora invited Kat over to the brownstone to visit him, suspecting that this might be Aidan's final moments on Earth. Kat did not know what the illness was about, but she fed him some hot soup, hoping that it might help. Fortunately, Aidan was cured of the virus and returned back to normal. Being Human: Of Mice and Wolfmen Kat and Aidan went on a second date, this time to a library. Kat knew of Aidan's interest in the history of New England circa 1779, but this was only because Aidan was alive back then. It was here that Kat and Aidan had an awkward chance encounter with her ex-boyfriend, Jeff Westin. Being Human: For Those About to Rot Skills * Historiography * Pedagogy Notes & Trivia * * Actress Deanna Russo is also known for playing a character named Eve on the "Centennial Charmed" episode of the WB Network television series Charmed. * Another "Kat" character from Massachusetts is Kat Gardener, played by Jaime Ray Newman on the ABC television series Eastwick. Appearances * Being Human: Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth * Being Human: One Is Silver and the Other Pagan * Being Human: Your Body Is a Condemned Wonderland * Being Human: Of Mice and Wolfmen * Being Human: For Those About to Rot * Being Human: If I Only Had Raw Brain * Being Human: Always a Bridesmaid, Never Alive * Being Human: Ruh-Roh * Being Human: Old Dog, New Tricks * Being Human: That Time of the Month * Being Human: Lil' Smokie * Being Human: The Panic Womb * Being Human: Pack It Up, Pack It In * Being Human: House Hunting See also External Links References